1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to an aircraft and, in particular, to operating an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining information relating to operating the aircraft during flight of the aircraft.
2. Background:
Aircraft are becoming more and more complex. Computers and other electronics are commonly present in many aircraft. For example, the avionics in an aircraft are the electronic systems used in aircraft to manage the flight of the aircraft. For example, one system in the aircraft is a flight management system.
The cockpit or flight deck of the aircraft is a location typically near the front of aircraft from which the flight crew controls the operation of the aircraft. The flight deck includes instruments and controls. The instruments and controls enable a pilot in the flight crew to control the flight of the aircraft.
The instruments display information to the flight crew for use in operating the aircraft. These flight instruments may be complex and may vary in location and operation between different types of aircraft. As a result, a flight crew is often experienced and trained in flying a particular type of aircraft. If the flight crew is used to flying another type of aircraft, additional training and experience is often needed.
Even with experience and training, the numerous flight instruments and the information that those flight instruments display or otherwise present may make flying the aircraft more difficult than desired. This information presented through the flight instruments may be referred to as flight information. For example, a pilot may need to know more information about a message or a value of a parameter in the flight information presented to the flight instruments.
This additional information may be used to fly the aircraft more efficiently, provide for increased passengers, or other goals for the flight of the aircraft. Currently, the flight crew may refer to various flight operation manuals. This process, however, may take longer than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.